The Hand is an organization?
by UnstableUniverses
Summary: 300 years in the future, Daredevil and Elsa must stop The Hand before they destroy all of Hell's Kitchen. Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.


Daredevil x Frozen x FutureFic

Elsa sat pointing her hair dryer at the frozen being in front of her. It had been 300 years since she froze the young blind man, back then she wasn't just a hologram, she was much more, she was human. The ice-cube boy in front of her was starting to gain his color back. A broken gasp startled the queen as Matt Murdoch came back to life.

"What the fuck is happening? Why am I wet?" He thrashed around in the puddle of his own drippings.

"The year is 2317. There's ninjas destroying Hell's Kitchen and I need you to help me fix things," Elsa yelled back.

Matt froze at this. Trying to figure out what the heck this girl was talking about. He couldn't be in the future, last he could remember was playing softball with Foggy in the rain. But if The Hand was back in Hell's Kitchen it was up to him to solve things.

"Lets go," Matt replied, pulling his mask over his eyes. Elsa took him by the arm and led him out the portal and into the downtown core. Matt was immediately overwhelmed with all of the strange new sounds that surrounded him. Flying cars zoomed past and men used jetpacks to soar the skies.

"Don't let go of my arm," Elsa said as she pushed through the crowd towards another portal. Suddenly they were on a cliff high above the city. Elsa made snow fall from the artificial clouds allowing Matt to see the destruction.

"We ran out of room on the ground so Hell's Kitchen is suspended in the air now. Concrete was too heavy for things to work so they replaced it with mac n' cheese blocks," Elsa explained.

At that moment a whirring sound overtook the city. Screams could be heard rising up from the streets. The strong sound waves let Matt see the giant beast approaching the city crystal clear. It was a giant mechanical rat.

"Is that thing… eating the buildings?" Matt asked in horror.

"Yes, the hand made it to lighten the city even more. It's all leading to stage two."

"And what exactly is stage two?"

"The Hand is going to increase power to the magnets supporting the city, pushing it higher and higher up until everyone on it can no longer breathe. Once everyone is dead he's going to bring it back down and use it as a kingdom for him and his ninja clan," Elsa said solemnly. The artificial clouds darkened and the snow turned to hail.

"Are you the one controlling that?" Matt asked, gesturing towards the large metal clouds.

"Yeah, when I died they placed my brain in this hologram and hooked me up to the cloud. Now my ice powers aren't good for anything other than controlling the weather." Tears filled Elsa's eyes. Matt tried to place his hand over hers in an act of comfort and was surprised to find he could actually feel hers. She was as solid as any human.

"Please help me!" A voice screamed from the city below.

Elsa's strong hands grabbed Matt Murdoch and she jumped from the cliff. Matt screamed like a little bitch. But they both landed on an ice water slide that Elsa was crafting as they slid, right towards the source of the screams.

The mega-mecha-rat was currently gnawing at the base of a skyscraper, and 30 yards up was a young girl hanging from a windowsill by only one hand. Both superheroes immediately got to work. Elsa send icicles shooting from her wrists, they lodged in the mega-mecha-rats side. He turned to look at her, momentarily distracted from his tasty meal.

"I have the big boy distracted, you go get the girl!" Elsa yelled at Matt.

He used his sick parkour skills to climb the outside of the building; He leaped from ledge to ledge, climbing up and over the back of the giant rat to reach the small girl.

"Just grab on to me, everything is going to be okay," Matt said in his superhero voice. The young girl grabbed on like a sloth, nothing could break that iron grip.

Painfully loud grinding of gears came from the mega-mecha-rat. Matt looked down to see the shape of Elsa standing on top of the rat, her hologram foot stepping on a large red off button.

"Lets go stop The Hand," she said. Matt couldn't see it, but he could hear her smile and the joy in her voice. He gave a small nod and smiled himself. His heart felt full and he knew hers felt the same way.

Hand in hand the unlikely pair of superheroes took an ice slide to the area below the city, where magnets supporting the city were located. It was there that they came face to face with The Hand. But he wasn't like Matt remembered him in the past. This man was a cyborg. All sorts of metal objects protruded out of him at grotesque angles, canons made for launching ninja stars, swords and even just random pieces of shrapnel. He looked like an IED ready to explode at any moment.

"Ahh, Daredevil. How nice to finally see you again," The Hand said. Thirty or so men stepped out of the shadows, all dressed in full ninja attire. "I assume Elsa has told you all about my plan." 

"Yeah! And its fucked," Matt yelled. He barreled towards the closest group of ninjas and immediately began kicking their Asses.

"Oh Daredevil, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The Hand said stepping aside to show Foggy. Tears were streaming down his face and his hand was duct taped to a switch. Unfortunately, Matt couldn't see this and continued to fight the ninjas.

"It seems someone isn't very good at listening to instructions. Good thing I have a good little henchman to help me out," The Hand said, and sick smile spreading across his face. "Pull the lever Foggy!"

Matt's face whipped around and he stopped fighting, Elsa screamed. But it was too late, Foggy had pulled the lever, and above them the city began to rise.

"Foggy you bastard!" Elsa screamed.

"How dare you call him that!" Matt screamed back. He punched her right in the face breaking her tiny hologram nose.

"Matt," Elsa whispered, she sat on the cold mac n' cheese ground.

The ninjas took this moment of weakness to behead her. She looked at Matt one last time with her oversized blue eyes and glitched out of existence. Matt was filled with a rage like never before.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed. What happened next was a montage of sick ninja fighting. He quickly killed all of the ninja henchmen, now only The Hand was left.

They approached each other slowly and bumped knuckles as a sign of good faith. Then the fighting began. Kicks and punches were thrown but The Hand was covered in so much metal shit that each hit hurt Matt more than his opponent. His hands and shins were torn to shreds so in an act of desperation, Matt picked up one of the sai's scattered on the floor and threw it in the direction of The Hand. There was a thunk, and then a gurgle, before a body hit the floor.

Matt smiled, "Come on Foggy, let's go get some Chinese food."

"Not so fast, Daredevil," came the voice of The Hand, "neither of us are walking away from this fight."

He flicked open a panel on his chest plate and pressed the large red detonate button. The Hand exploded in a mass of shrapnel and weapons. Matt was impaled by several ninja stars and one large metal rod. As he lay there dying, he watched the city float ever higher. But something else caught his eye. A small metal cloud floating ever closer. It stopped right above him and let out a light dusting of snow, before moving over to the lever and dropping several large balls of hail. The city began to move downwards once again and cheers could be heard even from that far way. Matt smiled and took his final breath.


End file.
